Una Noche Especial
by hatsujaya
Summary: Luego de la batalla con Jimmy y Tongari, nuestros héroes se disponen a descansar. Sin embargo, hay dos personas que no pueden dormir, teniendo una conversación que influirá en mas de una decisión. Amourshipping!
**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo fic de pokemon (si, aun tengo en mente termina el otro, pero dejenme recuperar la inspiracion D:!)**

 **Ahora es un cap. de Amourshipping!...o algo asi**

 **Mejor leanlo ustedes mismos.**

 **disclaimer: Pokemon le pertenece a todo el menos a mi T.T**

* * *

 **Una Noche Especial**

Había anochecido rápidamente, toda la tarde se la había pasado lucha con con aquel chico rockero que vino buscándolo. No había sido mucho problema para el azabeche el luchar contra el, venciéndolo fácilmente con ayuda de su fiel amigo Pikachu.

Despues de una pequeña despedida con Jimmy y su pikachu Tongari, nuestros héroes se dispusieron a arreglar todo para poder pasar la noche ahí.

Entre los cuatro se dividieron los deberes para poder terminar en el menor tiempo posible. Por un lado, tanto Satoshi como Criton se encontraban armando ambas carpas para poder dormir.

\- Por aquí – mencionó Citron mientras le lanzaba una parte de la carpa que usaban ambos muchachos para dormir.

\- ¡Ok! – recibió sin mucho problema.

Mientras ambos daban los últimos arreglos, tanto Serena como Eureka terminaban de guardar todo lo utilizado en la cena que habían disfrutando hasta hace poco.

\- ¡Ya esta listo! – gritó Satoshi para llamar la atención de ambas chicas.

Ambas asintieron al grito del chico para luego acercarse hacia ambos.

\- Eso fue rápido – halago Serena

Satohsi se rió levemente. Fue principalmente gracias a el que las carpas se armaron rápidamente. Desde que se había recuperado de la gripe, se encontraba totalmente rebosante de energía.

\- Pues digamos que Satoshi esta muy enérgico desde que se despertó. Estas pastillas si que son muy efectivas – hablaba el rubio mientras veía con mucha curiosidad la medicina que compró.

Lo cual desato risas entre los demás.

\- ¡Lo que digas Citron! –

En ese momento, Satoshi saco una pokeball, y la lanzo al aire, para luego aparecer greninja, quien se coloco al lado de su entrenador.

Tanto el rostro de Citron como de Eureka cambiaron para mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Espera Satoshi…-menciono el rubio – no pensaras…

El azabache solo sonrió

\- Pero Satoshi, ¡Recién te acabas de recuperar! Deberías descansar –

No solo Citron, sino que Eureka también se preocupaba por su bienestar. Agradecía esa muestra de afecto por parte de sus amigos, pero en su mente solo tenia la idea de su batalla para su ultima medalla, no podía perder mas tiempo.

\- No me pasara nada esta vez – trato de tranquilizarlos – Ahora Greninja, Pikachu a entren..-

En el momento que se disponía alejarse de las tiendas para entrenar, sintió una mano que le sujetaba el brazo. El azabache volteo con asombro su rostro para encontrarse con una mirada desaprobatoria de Serena.

\- ¡No Satoshi! – le regañó – Apenas te acabas de recuperar de la fiebre y por mas que te sientas mejor no me parece lo adecuado.

Satoshi solo lanzo una risa nerviosa mientras pensaba una manera de poder convercerla.

\- Tranquila Serena, estaré bien…-

\- Satoshi, apenas te recuperaste – su mirada cambio a una mas triste - te enfermaras de nuevo si no descansas

Al ver su mirada, todas las ideas que venía pensando en ese instante se fueron abajo. Desde que se volvieron a encontrar cuando inicio su aventura hasta ahora, nunca pudo llevarle la contraria cuando se refería a "discusiones". Aunque ni siquiera podrían llamarse discusiones, debido a que nunca ha habido un altercado entre ellos dos.

\- Bueno…supongo que podre descansar hoy y mañana seguir con el entrenamiento-

Serena se alegro al ver que pudo convencer a su querido (y a veces testarudo) amigo, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Por otro lado, tanto Citron como Eureka miraban atentamente la escena, sorprendiéndose por el peso que tiene la opinión de Serena en las decisiones de chico.

\- Vaya, su reacción es diferente con Serena ..-susurro Citron a su hermana

Esta se rió por lo bajo.

\- Aun eres muy despistado mi querido hermano –

Lo que dijo Eureka dejo pensativo al rubio, sin lograr comprender a que se refería, pero decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

\- Entonces, vamos a dormir – propuso el joven inventor a los demás.

\- De acuerdo. Mañana seguiremos chicos – Satoshi saco su pokeball para regresar a greninja a esta.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana!-

\- Que descansen - tanto Serena como Eureka ya se encontraba a punto de entrar a su tienda.

\- Ustedes también – menciono Citron

\- Hasta mañana. Serena, Eureka – se despidió Satoshi para todos entrar a sus respectivas tiendas.

Luego de colocarse sus pijamas, ambos chicos se encontraban acomodándose en sus bolsas para dormir. Los dos pensaban lo ocurrido ese día, llegaron a suceder cosas muy extrañas.

\- Fue un día muy ajetreado – comenzó a hablar Citron

\- Tienes razón. Todo paso muy rápido: mi enfermedad, la visita de Jimmy, Serena batallando..-

\- No olvides que se hizo pasar por ti y uso tu ropa – completó Citron

\- Oh, es verdad…-

Ash se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, como si recordara algo que había estado olvidando, pero Citron no se dio cuenta y siguió conversando.

\- La verdad, me sorprendí mucho verla batallando junto con Pikachu y contra un desconocido…-

\- Aja…-

\- Creo que ni ella esperaba que regresáramos tan rápido con la medicina…-

\- Aja..-

\- …lanzo dos gritos dela impresión tan fuertes que me dejo sordo por unos segundos y…¿Satoshi?-

No tardo en darse cuenta que su amigo no le estaba prestando atención, se veía completamente en las nubes y solo respondía por inercia, aunque lo único que lograba hacer era asentir una y otra vez.

-Citron – llamó la atención del rubio - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Este asintió permitiéndole proseguir.

\- Tengo una duda en mi cabeza y eres el único que creo que puedes responderla, pero ¡No pienses mal de mi! –

La ultima frase si que lo sorprendió, para que creyera eso, era seguro por una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar.

\- Oh vamos Satoshi, no puede ser tan malo…- sonrió dándole ánimos para seguir.

\- Tienes razón – se rio nerviosamente – en que estaba pensando

Citron se rió junto con el, para luego tomar un poco de agua, esperando la pregunto que tenia su amigo para el. Después de todo, no puede ser tan mala no?

\- Citron, ¿Alguna vez has soñado con una chica desvistiéndose?

Lo que dijo Satoshi lo tomo completamente desprevenido, tanta fue su sorpresa que llego a atragantase con el agua que había tomado unos segundos antes. Al poco rato su rostro cambio a un tono azulado asustando a su amigo.

\- Oye ¡Estas bien! –

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda para que el rubio pudiera recuperar el aliento.

\- Tranquilo, e-estoy bien-Citrón apenas podía hablar, pero eso no quitaba su estado alterado -por otro lado, ¡Que significa lo que acabas de decir!

Se esperaba una reacción de asombro por parte del rubio, pero no se imagino que llegaría a alterarse de ese modo, aunque también creyó que su ahogamiento tuvo algo que ver.

\- Mmm pues veras…a lo que me refiero es que si sueñas con alguna chica que conozca como S- se detuvo antes de pronunciar el nombre se su amiga, prefería no hablar de ella -…como Eureka!

Dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza (tampoco es que viajen con mas chicas) creyendo así poder arreglar el malentendido.

Aunque mas bien, terminó por empeorarlo aun mas.

\- ¡E-esta tratando de decir que soñaste con Eureka! – el tono de de voz de Citron cambio a uno muy hostil y su mirada se ensombreció solo siendo visible el reflejo de sus lentes.

\- Si, quiero decir ¡no!- al instante se dio cuenta de la situación

Su pobre cerebro empezó a trabajar con rapidez, para lograr salir bien librado de aquel malentendido. Nunca había visto a su amigo comportarse de aquella manera, era una persona completamente diferente.

\- Mira Citron, no me refería a eso…-

\- Bueno, entonces explícate …- Citron se relajo un poco, pero aun tenia una mirada hostil, esperaba una muy buena explicación por parte del azabache.

Poco a poco, Satoshi se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, debido al embrollo de la caucionan no le quedo de otra que relatar lo que recordaba de su extraño sueño.

\- Lo primero que recuerdo del sueño era que me encontraba entrenando junto con Greninja y Pikachu, aunque al momento que Pikachu uso cola de hierro sentí perder la noción de todo…-

Citron oía atentamente a su amigo, mientras que comenzaba a relacionar su "sueño" con lo que llego a ocurrir esa mañana.

-…luego sentí como si despertara, aunque no estaba del todo consciente, pero logre ver a una chica que solo tenia encima un polo negro..-su voz se tornaba cada vez mas nerviosa-…-n-no pude ver su rostro así que no se de quien se trataba..-

Para ese momento el rostro de Citron era indescriptible: mientras oía su relato su mirada cambio del enojo de hace un rato a una nerviosismo total, mientras comenzaba a sudar por todo el cuerpo.

No le costo mucho darse cuenta a quien se refería su amigo, nada de lo que había dicho fue un sueño, solo que el no lo sabia.

\- Q-quee s-ueño mas extrañ-o.

Satoshi lo miro extrañado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si! V-vamos a dormir, tienes que descansar no? –

\- Es verdad, pero aun no m..-

\- Buenas noches! – ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar. Apago la lámpara que alumbraba el lugar, para luego entrar a su bolsa de dormir.

Satoshi se quedo helado sin nada que decir, su amigo actuó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Por unos segundos miro al rubio que al parecer se había quedado dormido.

\- Bueno..- se acomodo en su bolsa de dormir, para luego descansar.

Lo que si no sabia Satoshi, es que Citron todavía se encontraba despierto. Había hecho el ademan de quedarse dormido todo para poder evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta con respecto al tema. Era un terreno peligroso y el no quería estar involucrado en eso.

\- ¡No te metas en esto! ¡No te metas en esto! ¡No te metas en esto! ¡No te metas en esto! ¡No te metas en esto! ¡No te metas en esto!- Era los gritos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Mientras, En la tienda de al lado, ambas chicas se encontraban conversando antes de descansar. La conversación era amena sacando mas de una carcajadas en ellas. Principalmente en Serena, que tenia un rostro lleno de felicidad. Aquella expresión no llego a pasar por alto por la pequeña niña.

\- ¿Parece que te gusto mucho lo de hoy? – preguntó.

Al escucharla, Serena se sonrojo levemente.

\- ¿A-a que te refieres Eureka?

La sonrisa de la pequeña se torno maliciosa, buscando la mejor manera para molestar a su amiga.

\- Dime, ¿Fue divertido batallar con Pikachu?

\- ¡Si! ¡Fue muy emocionante! –

\- ¿Crees que pudiste haber ganado? –siguió preguntando

\- ¡Claro que si! - expreso aun lamentándose de la intervención del equipo Rocket.

\- Y dime – soltó una risita antes de continuar – ¿Te gusto el poder ponerte la ropa de Satoshi..?

\- ¡Claro que si! – Había respondido por inercia, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, su rostro se torno rojo como un tomate.

Eureka al verla se rió a carcajadas.

\- ¡Lo sabia! –

-¡No! Espera, no quise decir eso, lo hice porque… ehm ¡Era necesario! ¡Si! ¡Es verdad!, si no lo hacia el ruido pudo despertarlo…-

En su intento de explicarle a la rubia lo ocurrido, comenzó a mover sus brazos de una lado a otro haciendo además de formar algo.

\- Ademas…-continuo la pequeña-..una pregunta que aun tengo en la cabeza en sabe donde te cambiaste de ropa..¿Acaso fue en la misma carpa de Ash?

Serena casi se desmaya con la pregunta que le hizo su amiga, si bien antes de por si ya se encontraba con el rostro completamente rojo, ahora parecía que fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento.

\- Y-yooo, n-no se d-de – dijo mientras miraba en la dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba Eureka

\- Serena, estoy aquí – río divertida

\- Aa-h y-ya v-veo…y-yo no lo hice porque si… Si salía, p-podía s-sopechar…todo fue por el bien de Satoshi…-

\- ¿Sabes? Capaz, el haya estado despierto … - susurró

\- ¡AAHH! – casi le da un ataque con lo ultimo que le dijo – ¡M-mira, ya es tarde! ¡Vamos a dormir!-

Dicho esto, apago su lámpara que alumbraba su carpa, para echarse a descansar.

\- Sabes…Satoshi puede ser demasiado lento como mi oni-chan, pero esta vez si creo que ha visto algo mas en su "condición de enfermo". Bien por ti Serena-

\- ¡EUREKA! –

La pequeña no respondió al grito de la castaña, haciendo el ademan de encontrarse profundamente dormida. Dio un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse para luego echarse a dormir.

Pasaron los minutos, ya Eureka se había dormido de verdad con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero en el caso de Serena, esta no podía conciliar el sueño. Por mas que se movía de un lado a otro seguía sin poder conseguirlo.

Sin tratar de hacer mucho ruido se levanto para luego salir un rato a tomar aire fresco. Dio una mirada al lugar, no había nadie por lo que supuso que los chicos también se encontraban descansando.

Avanzo hasta estar cerca del río, sentándose en la orilla mientras observaba la luna.

Mientras sentía la suave brisa, metido sobre todo lo que había vivido durante su viaje: Desde su encuentro con Satoshi, su primer perfomance, que si bien fue descalificada en primera ronda, eso solo le dio mas fuerzas para seguir adelante y sobretodo, el ultimo combate que tuvo usando al pikachu de su amigo, lo que ella prefería era los perfomance, pero no podía negar que al momento del combate tuvo una gran sensación, sintiéndose como si estuviese complementada con el pokemon.

\- Supongo que así debe sentirse Satoshi al momento de pelear – sonrió – ahora entiendo porque le gusta mucho las batallas.

Ahora sus pensamientos se tornaron en su amigo azabache. Desde el momento en que lo vio por la televisión cuando arriesgo su vida; cuando tuvieron su reencuentro, aunque esto fue ignorado por él en un principio ya que se había olvidado de ella. Poco a poco su relación se volvió mas solida, nunca llegaron a tener ningún altercado, respetando cada uno la decisión del otro. Ademas, terminó enamorándose de el perdidamente.

Sin embargo, no sabia cuales eran los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella y si bien, en algunos ratos se decidía dar un paso adelante no lo hacia por dos motivos: primero, no quería arruinar una relación de amistad que había vuelto a surgir después de tanto tiempo solo por un capricho suyo y el otro, porque tal vez no sienta lo mismo por ella.

Su mirada se torno un poco triste, seria doloroso el ser rechazada, pero necesitaba darle un final antes de tomar su decisión .

De su bolsillo saco la tarjeta que le había entregado Yashio al ella rechazar su petición de viajar a su lado. Ya tenia pensado su respuesta final, pero esta no seria hasta después de haber finalizado su viaje con sus amigos.

\- Solo espero que sea lo mejor –menciono en un leve susurro mientras observaba la tarjeta fijamente.

\- ¿Serena? ¿Que haces tan tarde despierta? –

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que apenas escuchó la voz de la impresión soltó la tarjeta. Intento atraparla antes de que se cayera moviendo sus brazos en el aire, logrando su cometido.

\- Uff, cerca – volteo para ver quien era para encontrarse con Satoshi caminando hacia ella-¡¿S-satoshi?! ¿Que haces aquí? –

El chico la miro extrañado su cambio de actitud. Había intentado dormir sin poder conseguirlo, así que decidió caminar un rato, para lo cual salio sigilosamente de la tienda para no hacer ningún ruido. Mientras caminaba pudo distinguir a su amiga sentada cerca del río, por lo que se le acerco con curiosidad, lo que si no esperaba era esa reacción nerviosa por parte de Serena.

\- Si quieres puedo irm..-

\- ¡NO! – exclamó Serena -…digo, puedes hacerme compañía si quieres…-

\- Uhm, de acuerdo ..- sin demás mas, se sentó a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada durante unos minutos. Por el lado de Serena, estaba nerviosa debido a que era la primera que conversaban solos luego de que ella utilizara su ropa para reemplazarlo y por el lado de Satoshi, aun tenia en la cabeza aquel extraño" sueño que tuvo mientras se encontraba enfermo.

-…por cierto, ya me siento mucho mejor…- comento Satoshi para tratar de romper el hielo.

Al escucharlo, Serena volteo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su amigo para luego sonreír.

\- Me alegro, pero tienes que tener mas cuidado la próxima vez… Fue muy irresponsable que estuvieras en el río a esa horas – lo regañó.

Ambos se rieron nerviosamente para nuevamente quedar en silencio unos segundos mas.

\- Sabes…la final termine usando tu ropa y a Pikachu sin tu permiso…- esta vez comenzó hablando Serena , quien mostraba una mirada triste-…perdona eso.

\- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? –menciono extrañado – no tienes porque disculparte si no hiciste nada malo, lo hiciste pensando en mi. Gracias Serena.

\- Uhm, de nada …- sonrió

En ese momento, Satoshi se quedo mirando al vacío, como si estuviese recordando algo, para luego reírse un poco.

\- Sabes, es curioso pero si me hubieses dicho eso en el inicio de mi viaje no lo hubiera tomado nada bien…-

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto con curiosidad

\- Bueno, antes solía ser muy inmaduro. No pensaba las cosas detenidamente y siempre me metía en problemas…- dijo avergonzado.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Me hubiese gustado ver eso ¡ - exclamo divertida. Quería saber mas del pasado de Satoshi y estaba feliz que fuera el quien le hablara sobre ello.

\- ¡Era un desastre! Jaja Pobres de Brock y Misty siempre terminaban en esos problemas por mi culpa.

\- …¿Brock? ¿Misty? ¿Quiénes son ellos?...-pregunto Serena. Deseaba saber mas de los antiguos acompañantes de Satoshi, sobretodo de la chica.

\- Oh, fueron los primero amigos que hice en mi viaje – dijo alegremente- conocí primero a Misty cuando me "pesco" de casualidad.

Serena mostró una cara de sorpresa, no entendía a que se refería con pescar.

\- Me refiero a que me atrapo con su anzuelo.

\- Oh ya veo..- ¡¿Espera que?!

\- Luego Pikachu arruino su bicicleta por lo que empezó a viajar conmigo hasta que se la pagara..-

\- Vaya, eso fue muy extraño- dijo mientras tenia una gota en la cabeza.

\- Jaaj es verdad. En el caso de Brock lo conocí cuando fui a retarlo en el ginmnasio de ciudad plateada en Kanto..viajo con nosotros para cumplir sus sueños..-

Serena lo escuchaba atentamente, la historia era muy familiar a la Citron, Eureka y de ella también.

\- Luego de la liga de Johto, Misty se quedó en ciudad Celeste para hacerse cargo de su gimnasio, ah ella también era la líder-

\- Oh, ya veo…-

\- Con Brock seguimos viajando juntos durante dos regiones mas. La primera, Hoenn donde nos acompañaron los hermanos May y Max. A May también pikachu le malogró la bicicleta…-

\- ¿Eh?¿Otra vez? Parece una costumbre …- dijo divertida mientras Satoshi solo reía.

\- Viajar con ellos cuatro fue divertido, May se dedicó a los concursos pokemon, que en cierta forma se parecían un poco a los perfomance…-

\- ¿De veras? Me gustaría participar una vez…- mucho antes de iniciar su viaje, había odio de los concursos pokemon, pero como solo se desarrollaban en regiones alejadas como Hoenn y Sinnoh nunca les prestó atención.

\- Ya para Sinnoh, junto con Brock conocimos a un chica llamada Dawn, nos acompaño en nuestro viaje después de…-

\- Déjame adivinar, también le quemaste la bicicleta ¿No? …- al ver la sonrisa de Satoshi corrobora lo que le dijo- ¡Lo sabia!

\- Si, veras ¡Ese viaje fue uno de los mejores! …Junto con Brock y Dawn pasamos muchas aventuras…- dijo felizmente.

Serena solo le sonrió, le gustaba verlo feliz.

\- ¡Esa liga fue una de las mejores! Incluso llegue a semifinales, pero…- su rostro se ensombreció-…perdí con un team de legendarios. Y por ultimo, viajé a la región de Unnova, junto con dos amigos mas: Cilan un líder de gimnasio e Iris una entrenadora de pokemon dragón.

\- Oh, y ¿Como te fue en la liga de Unnova? – preguntó por curiosidad.

Satoshi al escuchar una pegunta, se lleno de una aura negra mientras agachaba la cabeza, dando a entender a Serena la respuesta.

\- …no muy bien que digamos…-susurró.

\- Pero veo que haz viajado por mucho tiempo! – comento para tratar de cambiar el tema.

\- Si, y no solo los conocí a ellos, también tenia rivales con quienes me enfrentaba. Por ejemplo: Gary, Richie, Tyson, Paul, Tobias, Trip, etc. En todos esos viajes viví muchas aventuras que siempre recuerdo.

Serena lo oía atentamente, pero siguió teniendo un pensamiento en su mente. Satoshi había viajado por mucho tiempo junto a mucha gente. Llegando a pensar que quizás su viaje actual no significaría mucho para el. O que pensamiento tendría de ella, habiendo conocido anteriormente a mas chicas con las viajo antes.

Su rostro se torno triste, algo que fue notado por Satoshi.

\- Serena..¿Sucede algo? –pregunto preocupado.

La voz del azabache la trajo a la realidad.

-ehm..no sucede nada..- trato de sonreír para calmarlo.

\- Lo siento, me deje llevar y seguro termine aburriéndote…-

\- No tranquilo…solo pensaba en lo que se viene…mas adelante…-

Satoshi entendió a que se refería, se encontraba a poco de llegar al ultimo gimnasio,lo que significaba que la liga estaba cada vez mas cerca.

\- Sabes…estoy nervioso. Sera la quinta vez que participe en una liga. Me pregunto si me ira bien..- mencionó mientras miraba la luna.

\- Claro que te ira bien – le animó Serena mientras se levantaba del piso- ¡Tienes unos compañeros muy fuertes! ¡Ademas de ser buen estratega! ¡Confía en ti, Satoshi!

Satoshi se quedo mirándola sorprendido unos segundos, para luego reír mientras se reprochaba su actitud de antes.

\- Tienes razón. ¡Tengo que confiar en mis compañeros! ¡No debo dudar mas! – menciono decidido

El azabache logro recuperar su optimismo, lo que alivió a la rubia.

\- Cuando tuve el combate contra Jjimmy-empezó a hablar Serena – tuve una sensación diferente…ese adrenalina de los combates, de esforzarte junto con tu pokemon para ser el mejor, luchando con las adversidades, para luego sonreír después de haber dado todo de ti, me recordó a los performance, pero siendo mucho mas intenso.

\- ¡Eso es lo que siento cada vez que peleo! Tratar juntos con mis pokemon de ser los mejores dando todo de nosotros –

\- ¡Exacto!...sabes no seria mala idea entrenar de vez en cuando…-

Al escuchar lo ultimo, los ojos de su amigo se iluminaron de felicidad.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Es una buena idea Serena! Hasta podríamos entrenar juntos…claro si lo deseas.

\- Pero Satoshi…todavía soy una novata -

\- Y es por eso que tienes que entrenar duro cada día, ¿No lo crees?

Podía sentir el espíritu competitivo de su amigo, lo que le hizo dudar al menos unos segundos si fue una buena idea lo de entrenar juntos.

\- Podríamos empezar terminando la liga…-

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, quedando nuevamente ambos en silencio. El termino de la liga significaría el fin de su viaje, por lo que habría mas motivos para que sigan viajando juntos.

\- Serena …¿Qué harás después? ..- preguntó Satoshi.

Ella se quedo pensando, mientras apretada con su mano la tarjeta de Yashio que aun tenia escondida.

\- No lo se, todavía estoy pensándolo.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y tu? – preguntó Serena.

\- Pues, sin importar el resultado de la liga, viajare a Kanto a visitar mi mama.

Nuevamente silencio. Cada uno pensaba en el futuro, uno donde posiblemente viajen por caminos diferentes.

\- Serena, no importa la decisión que tomes al final. Yo re apoyare. – expreso Satoshi mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en muestra de apoyo.

\- Satoshi..gracias-un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Serena.

\- Aunque siendo sincero…-continuo hablando – me gustaría seguir viajando con ustedes. Con Citron, Eureka y contigo Serena.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- ¡Claro! Con Citron nos llevamos muy bien al igual que Eureka…pero sobretodo contigo Serena

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? – menciono sonrojándose aun mas

\- Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que te mencione sobre mis anteriores acompañantes? – al asentir ella prosiguió- Digamos que siempre tenia rencillas con todas al menos una vez. Con Misty nos pelábamos por cualquier cosa, con May había tantas rencillas como con Misty pero si las había, incluso con Dawn también peleábamos por algunas cosas, lo mismo con Iris. Digamos…que era muy inmaduro en ese entonces.

\- No sabia que fuera a serlo de esa manera – menciono asombrada Serena.

Es cierto…pero ahora es diferente. Nos llevamos muy bien además de que nos apoyamos mutuamente – le sonrió – Me gustaría seguir viajando contigo Serena.

De la emoción se acercó hacia el rostro de su amiga, la cual al verlo tan cerca se puso completamente roja, para después caer al suelo.

\- ¿Serena! ¿Segura que estas bien?- se agachó para tenderle su mano.

\- Eh…si si, solo quería echarme en el pasto a ver las estrellas ..- fue lo primero que se vino a la mente para tranquilizarlo,

\- De acuerdo..-

Satoshi se lanzó al suelo para termina en la misma posición mirando a las estrellas.

\- Que hermoso es..-

\- Es cierto.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo, esta vez era un silencio reconfortarle.

\- Oye Satoshi…m-me gustaría escuchar mas historias de tus viajes…- mencionó nerviosa.

Quería saber mas de él, sobretodo en ese lapso de tiempo que estuvieron alejados.

El se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

\- ¡Claro! Porque no …- sonrió- mmm veamos… supongo que empezare por Pikachu.

\- ¿Pikachu? ¿Qué pasa con el?...-

\- Pues…en un principio no nos llevábamos nada bien…- comento mientras con una mirada nostálgica recordaba aquellas épocas- pero aun así iniciamos nuestra aventura, Todo comenzó cuando fui a la casa del Dr. Oak por mi primer pokemon…-

Se quedaron conversando toda la noche. En un principio fueron las anécdotas de Satoshi las que iniciaron la conversación, pero mientras avanzaba el tiempo también Serena comenzó a contar algunas de sus vivencias en Kalos antes de embarcarse en su primer viaje.

Estaban tan entretenidos mientras se reían juzgándose alguna broma con algunos recuerdos embarazosos que fueron mencionados, que siguieron así hasta el amanecer.

\- Vaya, ya amaneció, que rápido se paso el tiempo no..¿Serena? –

Cuando volteo a verla su amiga, la encontró profundamente dormida. Había sucumbido al sueño debido al agotamiento del día.

Se quedo viéndola fijamente, su rostro mostraba una leve sonrisa, tal vez porque antes se encontraba conversando junto con el.

En ese momento recordó su "sueño", sus ojos se pusieron como platos mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Cerro los ojos y como reprochándose a si mismo movió su cabeza para tratar de olvidarlo.

Ya mas calmado, se hecho cerca suyo, para así tratar de dormir también un poco. No demoro mucho para quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

Se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol atravesar la carpa, se puso sus lentes para luego cambiarse de ropa, cuando noto que su amigo no estaba ahí.

\- Que extraño ..- no le tomo mucha importancia, así que se cambió para salir de su carpa.

Lo mas seguro es que se encontrara entrenando a sus pokemon como acostumbraba.

Cuando salió, pudo ver a su hermana Eureka sentada mientras se reía como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura.

\- Eureka, es demasiado temprano para que estés tramando algo …-le regaño

\- Oh, oni-chan. Mira allá – le señaló al frente.

Como le indicó su hermana, miró al frente para encontrar a sus dos amigos echados en el césped profundamente dormidos. Inconscientemente Serena terminó apegándose mucho a Satoshi quien tenia ambos brazos abiertos, quedando ella recostada en el brazo izquierdo siendo esa una posición muy comprometedora.

\- Ehm, yo creo que voy por el desayuno…- Como si fuera un robot, Citron huyo del lugar para evitar interrumpirlos.

Mientras aun seguía riéndose, Eureka se acercó hacia donde estaban sus amigos descansando. Llego y se arrodillo cerca de Serena.

\- Serena, Serena ¡Despierta! …-trató de despertar a su amiga.

\- Mmm Eureka.. ¿Qué sucede?...-

\- Bien hecho Serena. Parece que te divertiste mucho con Satoshi anoche.

\- ¿Eh?..que estas di-

Cuando se movió para preguntarle a que se refería, se encontró cara a cara con Satoshi, quien seguía durmiendo. A su mente vino todos los recuerdos del día anterior. Se había quedado dormida mientras conversaba con Satoshi y por lo visto él también se quedo durmiendo a su lado.

Lo que sin no entendía es como habían quedado en esa posición donde prácticamente el parecía abrazarla.

Al sentir su respiración cerca, se puso completamente roja e instintivamente se alejo de el, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- Eureka ¡No es lo que crees! – complemente nerviosa y colorada solo movía sus brazos en un afán de negarlo.

\- Uhm, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Satoshi quien se había despertado a causa del ruido.

\- ¡Hola Satoshi! ¿Que tal la pasaste ayer! – pregunto con "inocencia" Eureka

\- ¡Hola! Muy bien, ¿Verdad Serena? – volteo a la aludida quien solo asintió avergonzada

\- Jejeje- la pequeña esta disfrutando la situación.

\- Satoshi..una consulta ..-

\- Si dime Serena..- contestó

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste para ir a las carpas? – pregunto con curiosidad

\- Oh, es que te veías muy feliz y no quería quitarle esa felicidad del rostro – expreso con sinceridad.

En el momento que Eureka estaba dispuesta a mencionar algo para seguir incomodando a su amiga, sintió un tirón que la hizo retroceder. Era Citron que la mirada desaprobatoriamente

\- Chicos, el desayuno esta listo – mencionó a sus amigos – nosotros iremos adelantándonos.

En contra de la voluntad de la pequeña rubia, ambos hermanos se alejaron del lugar, para darles un momento de privacidad a la pareja.

\- Sabes.. ayer me divertí bastante- comenzó a hablar Satoshi -..pero sobretodo, el recordar todo lo que viví me recuerda que no debo rendirme en mi sueño.

\- ¡Claro! Esa determinación es lo que me gu-se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir-…m-me agrada de ti.

\- Gracias…-se quedo callado pesando lo que iba a decir-…Serena, Seguiremos viajando juntos. ¿No?

\- Tu mismo lo dijiste antes ¿No? Esa es una pregunta demasiado obvia – sonrió.

\- Jajaja tienes razón. – dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz nerviosamente

\- Vamos a desayunar, recuerda que tu medalla nos espera-

\- Tienes razón, vamos por ella…-

\- Entonces, a ver quien llega primero a la mesa..- dicho esto, Serena comenzó a correr siendo seguida por Ash.

\- Oye ¡Espérame!

Mientras ambos chicos corrían hacían donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, diversos pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes. En el caso de Satoshi, quien se encontraba decidido y con ansias de su enfrentamiento por la ultima medalla de Kalos. Y en el de Serena, con mas seguridad de la respuesta que había elegido sobre su futuro, solo esperando el momento ideal para decirlo.

Mientras tanto su viaje hacia Eisetsu aun continua…

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **¿Que tal? Bueno calvez no es un fic romántico al 100% pero hice todo lo que pude considerando las personalidades de los dos.**

 **Pobre Satoshi… no creo que olvide fácilmente lo de la carpa xD**

 **Estoy subiendo esto el mismo día del tráiler del nuevo juego. ¡Tenemos nueva pokergirl! Aunque se parece demasiado a Serena. ¿Creen que seguirá acompañando a Ash en la siguiente región? ¿O será reemplazada? Por mi parte, creo lo primero.. No dejara al Mostaza nunca ajajajjaja.**

 **Capaz me anima a escribir mas, pero como se han dado cuenta, soy demasiado lenta en esto (llevo escribiendo esto desde que salio el cap, saquen sus cuentas D: )**

 **Dejen sus rewiews, se aceptan todo tipos de opiniones!**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
